Defeating her past
by Gixie
Summary: Set after the anime. Ryo, a person from Himeno's past comes back, revenge in mind. With a new person to defeat and Himeno to protect, how will they fare?


Summary: Set after the anime. Ryo, a person from Himeno's past comes back, revenge in mind. With a new person to defeat and Himeno to protect, how will they fare?

Also, please tell me if there is something you don't understand, then I'll try and make it more understandable later when I fix it up. I ended up writing this fic cause I couldn't find any other Pretear fics that really caught my attention, Lol, so I decided to do this.

By the way, this might not be a HayatexHimeno...I'm thinking about KeixHimeno, SasamexHimeno and GohxHimeno. Lol, I Love all the pairings. XD

Hope ya'll like it XD

Defeating her past

Chapter 1

_Ryo smiled, his whole face lighting up as he gently caressed Himeno's face. Himeno leaned in and held his hands in hers. Despite her personality, Himeno was a person who liked to express her love in expressions, not words._

"_I wish we could stay here forever," Himeno whispered under her breath. Ryo squeezed her hand lightly._

"_Where's the fun in that?" Ryo smirked. Himeno frowned before hitting him lightly._

"_Hey!" Himeno stood up before harrumphing and started to stomp away. Ryo paused as he realized how she could have misinterpreted his words._

"_Ah! Wait!" Ryo ran after Himeno and held her securely._

"_You always did get so hot-headed," Ryo spoke lightly, yet his words made Himeno angrily stomp on his foot._

"_Ouch! Hey, I didn't mean I didn't want to stay like that! I meant it would make staying there a lot more meaningful if we didn't always do it!" Ryo explained. Himeno instantly felt guilty and slightly irritated with herself for ruining the mood between them._

"_Oops..." Himeno muttered before laughing slightly as she rubbed her head in embarrassment. Ryo rolled his eyes before his eyes glinted mischievously. _

"_Oh Himenoooo," Ryo sang. Himeno was instantly on her guard._

"_...What?" She said suspiciously. Ryo grinned._

"_Get ready!" Ryo readily said. Himeno blinked in confusion before Ryo got into a slight crouching position. Himeno's eyes widened in realization and, screaming slightly, she started running in the opposite direction._

"_Ryo! Don't!" Himeno pleaded as Ryo jumped up and chased her playfully. In a quick jump, they both fell down onto the grass where Ryo then started tickling her. Himeno laughed while struggling to get away from him._

"_S-Stop it! Ryo!" Laughed Himeno. Soon, both were laughing with each other as they stared up at the stars which in turn, peered down at them as though they were smiling at their antiques._

Himeno stirred in her sleep, a small smile content upon her face as she re-lived these memories.

_Himeno spotted Ryo in the crowd and instantly her face lit up. _

"_Ryo! Hey Ryo! Over here!" Himeno shouted as she waved her hand back and forth, trying to get his attention. Ryo quickly looked her way, and waved, yet as Himeno made her way over, Ryo seemed troubled and there was a sad glint in his eyes. As soon as Himeno reached him, she reached over and touched his face._

"_What's wrong? Did something happen?" Himeno asked. Ryo stared down at the ground, not wanting to face Himeno._

"_Ryo!" Himeno spoke. Finally, Ryo looked at Himeno._

"_It's nothing.... just problems at home," Ryo shrugged it off. Himeno frowned before she thought of something._

"_You're brother again?" She said sympathetically. Ryo nodded._

"_Yeah... it's just...he's being a real big idiot," Ryo murmured under his breath. "It's nothing new.... listen, Himeno..." Ryo's face turned fierce. "Don't go talking people I don't approve off!" Himeno blinked shocked at that demand and instantly opened her mouth angrily, but Ryo quickly cut her off._

"_Please! I'm... just afraid you will get hurt!" Himeno still didn't agree, and it showed on her face. Thankfully they both dropped the subject and then they continued their outing together._

Himeno shifted slightly, a small unease appearing on her face even in her sleep.

_Himeno grinned at her friend, Liam as he helped her on her homework she had yet to complete._

"_Thankyou so much! You're a life saver!" Himeno grinned happily which Liam returned. At that moment, Ryo came in view as he turned a corner and froze as he saw Himeno talking with Liam. Narrowing his eyes, Ryo stalked over and grabbed Himeno by the arm and started dragging her around the corner._

"_Ow! Ryo stop it! Get off of me!" She protested angrily as she tried to pry his fingers off of her arm._

"_What did I tell you? I told you not to talk with anyone without my permission!" Ryo angrily said in a low voice._

"_What?" Himeno angrily said. "Y-You asshole!" She shouted. "You have no right to what I can and can't do! Now excuse me, I have to get home and punch a wall before I let out my anger on you!" She shouted before storming off, leaving Ryo standing there, frowning._

Himeno restlessly wriggled on her bed, her sleeping expression looked to be in slight pain as she recalled these memories.

_Himeno pumped her fist in the air._

"_Okay! I'm going to talk to Ryo and find out why he's acting so different!" Himeno nodded fiercely before heading towards his house._

_It was thankfully a quick walk over and she instantly knocked on his door. The door itself slowly swung open startling Himeno slightly. Not thinking much of it, Himeno slowly walked in, wondering if she should wait to be invited in._

"_Ryo..." Himeno quietly called out, her heart thumping quickly as she wondered if the house was meant to be this quiet and spooky. Suddenly she heard a small thumping noise and a tiny gargled sound. Feeling a tiny relief that she wasn't alone, she headed towards the sound and quickly opened the door. _

_At first, she didn't think anything as she stared at the horrific scene. Ryo was posed over his brothers body, a bloodied knife in one hand and his other hand around his brother's neck. Horror and fear rose until she could hardly think and she let out a small scream full of fear._

Outside her dreams, she let out a piercing scream which could be heard throughout the whole mansion.

_Ryo quickly looked at Himeno, blood dripping from his face... his brother blood. He stared pleadingly at her as though he thought she should comfort him, but Himeno was stepping backwards, horror planted all over her face._

"_Himeno..." Ryo stood up straight and held out a blood soaked hand out towards her as though he was beckoning her to go forward._

Another scream was let out. There were numerous footsteps that were rushing towards Himeno's room.

"_He said he wanted you for himself, I had to do it....."_

"Himeno!" Many voices spoke in worry.

"Why isn't she waking up?"

"I don't know.... I didn't even know that people could scream while they're still dreaming!"

"_You believe me... don't you? I had no choice...."_

"Himeno! Wake up! Please stop screaming!"

"Himeno!"

"_Because... you're mine,"_

"Himeno!"

Himeno darted up, spluttering and coughing as she held her chest. She curled in a ball and was only faintly aware of someone patting her back.

"Himeno, are you okay?" A small scared voice whimpered. Blearily, she opened her eyes, only to see Shin with tears in his eyes as he held his hands tightly in a ball.

"Fine..." She croaked out as she slowly uncurled herself and looked at everyone, surprised that they were in her room. Sasame had been the one that had been patting her back, his gaze worried. Kei was leaning down, his eyes peering down at Himeno intently, yet definitely concerned. Hayate was besides him, his blue eyes shined with relief. Goh stood behind them with a hand to his head with a smile full of relief. Mannen and Hajime were both standing behind Shin on the other side both looking at her as though she might disappear.

"W-Why are you in my room?" Himeno asked, but she had her suspicions. She was just grateful Mawata, Mayune, Natsue and her father were on a holiday trip. Off course, she would have gone as well, but she had managed to back out of it, preferring to stay at home. Her father had then forced the leafe knights to stay over until they got back, much to their delight.

"What do you mean 'Why are we in you're room?' You were screaming..." Goh trailed off wincing as he remembered her terrified and agonizing screams that had echoed throughout the whole mansion. All of the knights had ran out of their rooms, full of fear for Himeno. No one, not for one moment thought that her screams could have come from a dream.

"That must have been one terrifying nightmare," Kei muttered as he leaned back exausted.

"Yeah... you were screaming as though you thought you were going to die...." Mannen put in, his face pale.

"Was the nightmare about Fenril? I know it's all over, yet it is possible you could still remember being scared," Hayate put in, his gaze never wondering off Himeno. Himeno blinked before shaking her head.

"No... it wasn't about that..." Himeno trailed off, tears starting to shine in her eyes before she blinked them down, determined not to get her friends more worried about her then they already are. Unknown to her though, they could tell that she had been about to cry and grew more worried.

"...It was just a bad dream," Himeno finally said, knowing that she was lying yet didn't really want to tell them about her ex-boyfriend.... still, why did she get that dream again when it had happened a year ago?

"Just a bad dream?" Goh said disbelievingly. "That wasn't just bad... that was...." Goh trailed off, not quite sure of the words he was searching for.

"Himeno, are you alright now?" Sasame's soothing voice asked. Himeno felt like saying 'No, I'm scared shitless right now,' but knew she would never say it. After all, it wasn't like Ryo would come looking for her...right?

"Off course!" Himeno smiled although she was hugging her knees rather firmly.

"Himeno, what was the dream about?" Shin asked in a small voice. Himeno glanced down and hesitated.

"It was about the past," Himeno finally admitted. The older knights all frowned worriedly. What about her past could be so frightening and dreadful? They had thought that they knew everything... but now....

"It's fine!" Himeno loudly said before quieting down. "Listen, there are some things that not even you guys can save me from," She was referring to the dream but if she had been thinking clearly, she probably wouldn't have said that as it would just make the knights worried about her.

As she looked around at the knights she realized that they all looked at least slightly disturbed with her statement.

"Himeno..." Hayate said slowly. "Are you in some kind of trouble?" Himeno grimaced, knowing she was making a muddle of things.

"No," Himeno said loudly. "Listen, I'm really tired. If we have to, can we continue the conversation later?" Kei nodded, though he did look fairly displeased. In a rare act of comfort, he hugged Himeno tightly before standing up, leaving her surprised.

"I'm glad you're safe," Kei said before heading back into his own room.

"You really did scare us, you know," Goh muttered, not very good at the emotional things before ruffling her hair affectionately.

"Come on, Mannen, Hajime, Shin. Lets go back to our rooms," Goh said as he started walking out.

"Ahh! Wait!" Mannen called out to Goh who turned back. The three kids all threw themselves at Himeno before they and Goh went back to their beds.

Himeno then glanced at Sasame and Hayate who had yet to leave.

"Uhmm...." Himeno mumbled uneasily. Sasame just nodded with a smile before hugging her and stood up, waiting for Hayate. Hayate in response just nodded.

"You are going to tell us everything in the morning," Hayate stated more then asked before walking out, Sasame trailing behind him leaving Himeno to think.

In those times when the Knights were really worried about her, they would often hug her or give her some sort of comfort, a bit for herself, but also for the knights to show that she was fine.

Himeno breathed out, glad to get some quiet before settling down and stared at the ceiling. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get any rest yet as her dream was vividly replaying itself over and over and could only hope that in the morning, the knights would forget about what had happened.

Himeno snorted to herself.

"Like that would happen,"

* * *

Breakfast was tense, way too tense. Himeno looked up from her food, only to see Goh, Mannen and Kei staring at her. Once they noticed she was looking at them, they quickly looked away. Himeno grimaced before taking another mouthful of her toast. Once again, she felt those eyes on her again, and quickly looking up, this time, she noticed everyone looking at her. Ignoring it, she angrily drank her juice in one gulp.

It was the last straw when she felt those eyes upon her again. Slamming her empty cup down with a large bang, she stood up angrily.

"It seems as though I've lost my appetite," Himeno restrained herself from shouting, although her voice was calm, too calm. All eyes turned to Himeno, slightly guilty.

"Now, excuse me, I've got to get ready for school," Himeno said as she started walking away.

"Himeno..." Goh spoke up.

"It's Saturday," Hayate bluntly said. Himeno froze, slightly embarrassed, but then it turned to anger. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she started walking away.

"You're going to tell us what happened last night," Hayate spoke, almost as though he was ordering her. Himeno stopped before turning around.

"No," Himeno's defiant word seemed to make all the leafe knights pause. "It's none of you're business," All the Leafe knights seemed to wince slightly, probably a reminder of when she had tried to find out who the queen of disaster was and they had used the exact same words against her. Hayate stood up angrily.

"Tell us! after all, you're the one that got us all involved. We have a right to know!" Hayate spoke, irritated. Himeno spun around, pointing an accusing finger at Hayate.

"Oh, you have a right to know? This has absolutely nothing to do with you, so shut up!" Himeno then stormed out of the house, ignoring the Leafe knights calls and shouts for her to come back. Damn that stupid Hayate! Himeno thought angrily as she stomped away, yet her stomps soon turned softer and slower.

"Damn it," She whispered under her breath. Her mind wondered back to the end of her dream. She was glad that she had woken up when she did, because if that small bit she had witnessed had scared her, the next bit terrified her. When it was happening, she hadn't thought it was real, but now after knowing the Leafe knights and thinking about it a little more, she had concluded that it was real.

In the past, when Ryo had said "Because you're mine," a black light shone from his cross which hung loosely around his neck. Himeno had screamed and covered her eyes, but not before she saw his eyes go black and stare coldly at her. When she looked again, he was gone and only the body of his brother remained.

Himeno shivered, just thinking about it, but now that she did think about it, the aura and the power which surrounded Ryo seemed a lot like the aura Takako held when she was the queen of disaster. Himeno blinked before realization settled upon her and a huge dread and fear hit her at once. It was impossible... right? Ryo couldn't be....

Himeno shook her thoughts away. Off course not. No one had even attacked her for one month straight because Takako had been defeated. If Ryo had power like Takako, wouldn't he have used it against her by now? Himeno shuddered, who knew how people like Ryo worked.... yet.... if she was correct, shouldn't she warn the Leafe knights?

Himeno swallowed, torn. She didn't want to worry the knights yet if what she suspected was the truth, then she couldn't not afford to tell them... yet nothing strange and no bad guys had appeared, so maybe she was thinking too much... nothing bad had happened apart from....

Himeno felt the blood flow from her face. _Her dream._ Did Ryo send it... or was she just being way too paranoid. Besides, if Ryo did send it, wouldn't the knights be able to tell...?

Himeno shook her head angrily. There was too many if's and but's that she couldn't possibly draw a good conclusion. Himeno's eyes widened as she thought of something.

"Kei!" Himeno called out. "I need to speak to you!" Himeno waited in anticipation, hoping he would come. She really didn't want to have to search him out. After waiting a couple of seconds, there was a small flash of light, then Kei jumped down from a tree near her, in his full Leafe uniform.

"You called?" Kei looked curious and interested and at that moment looked like a real knight. Himeno nodded, before opening her mouth, but then a small suspicion entered her mind. Trying to look discrete, she looked around and noticed a small flash of silver. Groaning, Himeno looked pointedly at Kei.

"W-What?" Kei said, looking slightly guilty. Himeno rolled her eyes.

"Whoever is up there in the tree, go away!" Himeno called out. Kei stilled and Himeno grinned, feeling slightly more cheerful. A small thump, then a small "ow" Made it's way known to her before there was silence.

"Are they gone?" Himeno asked before shaking her head. "I guess it doesn't matter anyway because Sasame's most likely going to be listening in and then they will all find out anyway..." Himeno muttered before speaking louder. "If you're still up there, I don't care, just stay silent," A couple of small "Yay's," made her grin slightly before she turned back to Kei, completely serious.

"Kei, have you still got that program, the one where you could tell where the Demon Larva's are going to appear?" Himeno asked. Kei's eyes widened slightly before frowning.

"Yes, but Himeno why...?" Kei stared intently at Himeno in confusion and slight worry. Why would she ask about that program?

"How does it work? How does it find the Demon Larva's?" Himeno asked quickly. Kei slowly shook his head, aware that every one of the knights were listening in on their conversation intently.

"It's from the evil aura they give off..." Kei spoke slowly, trying to understand where this conversation was going. Himeno's heart pounded.

"C-Could you use the program... one more time?" Himeno hesitantly asked, not knowing how he was going to react to that question. Kei's eyes grew large and alarmed.

"What!? Himeno, what the hell is going on?" Kei commanded, his heart pounding anxiously.

"Please!" Himeno pleaded, not ready to tell them exactly what was going on. "I promise I'll tell you after, so please!"

There was a couple of tense seconds where no one spoke, until Goh jumped down from the tree, unnaturally serious.

"You will tell us everything, straight afterwards?" Goh confirmed. Himeno nodded, knowing that she would most likely be forced to tell them anyway. Kei nodded slowly.

"It's a good thing I brought the laptop back here after work.... bringing everyone along would be slightly embarrassing," Kei muttered as they walked back into the house.

Kei quickly went and got his laptop before bringing it in the middle with Himeno and all the leafe knights surrounding it.

"Just wait a second..." Kei muttered as he concentrated before pressing enter. Immediately a picture of Himeno's mansion popped up, blinking. Kei's eyes widened in surprise as well as everyone else's.

"What?" Kei muttered in disbelief before the mansion zoomed into Himeno's room. Himeno managed to stop herself from gasping, but she did hear many of the knights sharp breaths in.

"Is anything still in my room, or is it left over residue..." Himeno asked, almost dreading the response. Kei opened his mouth to answer before he turned his eyes over to Himeno shocked.

"Left over residue...? Himeno... you sound like you knew something had been in there..." Kei sharply said. Himeno swallowed, unable to look at them.

"Well... it had entered my mind... that's all...." Himeno mumbled and couldn't help feel slightly guilty about not telling them. After all, they were her best friends, right? "A-Anyway, is it still there?"

Kei looked back at the screen before clicking a few more buttons and immediately the room started flashing. Himeno took that as the sign that something was still there and raced off towards her room.

She vaguely heard them shouting at her to stop and footsteps racing after her, yet it felt as though she had to get into that room and face whatever it is that is there, or maybe even Ryo would be there and everything would end. Unlikely, yet still possible.

Puffing, Himeno turned another left, glad she had gotten to know her way around the mansion. Her heart raced with what she would find in just minutes away. Could it be him? Turning another corner, she saw her room just meters away. With more desperation, her speed got slightly quicker.

As soon as she got to her door, she pulled it open with no hesitation. Immediately, she started to wish that she hadn't. Vines were all over her walls, squiggling around, sharp thorns poking out. With wide eyes, Himeno traced the vines back to where it began and she almost felt like her heart stopped.

Her plant, the one that she and her mother had planted was ruined. Vines had gone straight through the middle of the pot, ruining it's simple beauty. Himeno felt her throat close up at the image of it and rather hazily, knew that tears of horror and anger were falling down her pale face.

"Y-You bastard!" Himeno screamed out. "You knew exactly what would hit me the most, you bloody coward!" Himeno cried out.

"_Mine..._" Himeno froze at that word which seemed to come from the Demon Larva, but that would be completely impossible...right? With complete instincts, Himeno turned to her right, only to see a vine heading towards her. With a small scream, Himeno dashed forward at the last minute and only just avoided it. With dread, Himeno found she was right in the middle of the room.

"Himeno!" Mannen's voice shouted out from behind her. She felt momentary relief, that was until he yelled out,"Duck!" Himeno, shocked, could only trust his words and fall to the ground. Seconds later a razor sharp vine zipped past her where her stomach had been.

"Himeno! Get out of there! The vines are everywhere," Goh shouted out from behind her. Himeno nodded, and only just managed to avoid another vine before sprinting towards the Leafe knights.

"Shit, she's not going to make it," Goh spoke anxiously as he watched another vine spin quickly towards her. They themselves were trying to help out as much as possible, but the vines seemed to be never ending and every time they got closer, more vines shot out at them.

"Shin!" Kei shouted. Shin, who was standing back a bit with his uniform on, nodded. With his hands out in front of him he said. "Beyondios," Immediately, vines controlled by Shin curved around them all.

"T-This is slightly confusing," Himeno mumbled to herself as she dodged another vine. That same vine then whipped backwards heading towards her again.

"Himeno!" Hajime shouted tearfully. Himeno spun around, only to get hit in the stomach making her fly backwards. What she didn't expect were warm hands gently stopping her impact on the ground. Shocked, Himeno looked up only to see Sasame looked down at her worriedly.

"Are you alright?" Sasame questioned. Himeno nodded, she really didn't feel much pain except for her stomach aching.

"Good, Himeno, Pret with me," Sasame spoke as he held out his hand. Himeno nodded determined before extending her hand as well. When their hands touched, a bright light shone out and moments later, only Himeno stood their in a pink and white dress.

"_Good, Himeno, now try and find the core," _Sasame spoke in her mind. Himeno nodded, glad she had gotten used to preting with them all.

"Guys, cover me," Himeno called out to the other knights. She didn't wait for the okay as she knew her friends would do as she said without a doubt. Himeno dutifully searched the vines, trying to find the core, except as she continued to look for it, she traced the vines with her eyes where her eyes shot wide open in shock. Her mothers pot plant was there inside the containment field with vines going out of it. She already knew that much but the fact that the core was _inside_ of her pot plant struck her hard.

"T-That bastard..." Himeno whispered angrily to herself. "He knew, the damn bastard knew I cherished that plant, and this is his way to get back at me?,"

"_Himeno...?"_ Sasame questioned uneasily, but Himeno ignored him, trying to prepare mentally to attack her own precious plant. A small flash made her look behind her only to see two vines coming straight at her at the same time. Gasping, Himeno instinctively covered her face with her hands, but a flash of fire cut one of the vines straight off while ice went straight through the other.

"Watch yourself Himeno!" Goh shouted, cutting through another vine. Himeno knew she couldn't drag this battle on any longer.

Flying down where she could get a clear view of her pot plant, Himeno concentrated and put two fingers to her mouth and blew. Immediately a shock wave of air flew towards the plant, blowing it into smithereens. The vines slowly stopped and disintegrated where they stood. Himeno swallowed, trying not to cry like she longed to.

Finally, it was only the knights standing in her room with her smashed up plant. Everyone was silent, no one was really sure of what to make of the situation. Himeno unpreted with Sasame before growling angrily.

"That bastard," She snarled before running to her window, not caring what the other thought of her at that moment. "You god damn bastard! You fight like a stupid coward!" Himeno screamed out into the open air.

"Himeno! Stop," Hayate pulled her into her room. Himeno shoved him away, careless of the tears in her eyes.

"He knew!" She cried out. "He knew that the plant was special to me, so he targeted it to get back at me! He knew!"

"Himeno! Calm down!" Hayate put a hand on her shoulder, trying to bring a little comfort. Himeno trembled slightly, trying to get a hole of herself.

"Right," Himeno took in a deep breath before looking at everyone else who stared at her with wide eyes.

"Oh... you want to know what all that was about?" Himeno faintly asked and when everyone nodded furiously, she sighed sadly before nodding.

"A promise is a promise... I guess..."Himeno said referring to when she promised Goh and Kei about telling them afterwards. "I guess I'll start from the beginning," Himeno mumbled to herself before sitting down on her bed, trying to get comfortable.

Himeno opened her mouth, but then closed it after realizing everyone was staring at her intently. Face turning red, she quickly looked down into her lap.

"Well, a year ago..." Himeno started off with a sad smile. "I met this guy named Ryo. He... well, we got along great and did most things together. He was a great friend... and it soon became more..." Himeno took a deep breath. Everyone was tense, wanting to know the rest, yet slightly uncomfortable with Himeno's friendship with Ryo.

"Well, I remember, exactly a month after I met him, everything just seemed great... but now I know... then...I was just to naive. He..he asked me to meet him at this garden me and him had found... and asked me to become his girlfriend," Himeno looked up at the others who nodded for her to keep going. Himeno smiled faintly, getting more courage since they all seemed to be supporting her.

"I said yes, and we spend even more time... but then it all started when I saw him at a bench. He looked really sad and disappointed. I didn't know why so I asked him. He told me it was just problems at home with his brother," Himeno sighed deeply. "I think it triggered something in him and he demanded that I not talk to anyone without his permission," Himeno glanced up and was surprised to see everyone look angry on her behalf.

"Well, it only got worse, so then I decided to go to his house and reason with him and if that didn't work, I would break up with him," Himeno's voice got more tense and they could all sense something bad was about to happen.

"When I arrived, I walked in, and there..." Himeno paused, a hand raising to her mouth as she remembered what had happened. "Ryo... he was holding a knife and...it had blood all over it.... his brother was lying on the floor, blood everywhere," Himeno hugged herself tightly, her voice starting to tremble while the others were caught up in the horror of what had happened.

"I screamed," Himeno said, her voice trembling. "And, he didn't even care... he just held out his hand and said he had to kill his brother because he said he wanted me. It was sick just listening to what he said. Then... when he knew I wouldn't go to him.. he got angry and then there was this black light. It felt so evil and disgusting... his eyes turned black and then.... he looked at me with this evil look! His eyes were cold and expressionless, his mouth twisted into a cruel smirk and then... he disappeared....."

Himeno finally stood up, the pain of remembering it finally came back, tears cascading down her cheeks sorrowfully.

"I remember that feeling so well.... when that light appeared... it was the same feeling as of when Takako was the queen of disaster...." Himeno ended. Everyone was silent, digesting the story, and the horror of it.

"Himeno..." Hajime came forward, his eyes sparkling with tears. He quickly hugged her around the waist. "It's okay Himeno, even if there's another bad guy, we will still protect you with everything we've got. Right?" Hajime turned back to the others for reassurance.

"Off course!" Mannen piped up, pumping his fist in the air, Shin nodding by his side. Hayate also nodded, his face determined.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you," Sasame's gentle voice said while Kei and Goh took a step forward.

"Don't worry, we've got you're back," Goh grinned, although it didn't match his eyes. "Anyone who wants to get at you, will have to get at us first!"

"Definitely!" Kei put in as he put a hand on Himeno's shoulder. Himeno looked at all her friends before giving a huge smile and laughed.

"Y-You guys really do act like knights!" Himeno laughed, her eyes brightened up for the first time that day.

Himeno looked at them all, happy that her friends were there to help her out.

* * *

Well, thats the first chapter. Tell me what you think. It's slightly longer than my normal chapters from other stories cause I couldn't find anywhere to end it off. This fic is slightly different from my others... I usually don't like putting OC s in...

Oh and also... tell me who you think I should pair Himeno with... although preferably not Hayate... cause even though I like him, I think I wanna do someone different.

Tell me what you think XD


End file.
